eddsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Eddsworld Halloween Special 2007
'''Eddsworld Halloween Special 2007 was made in October 21, 2007. It was elected of Newground's 2007 Halloween Flash Competition and resulted in the film to take ninth place in the competition. It featured Edd, Matt, Tom, and Tord trying to escape a Axe wielding maniac.''' Characters *Edd *Tom *Matt *Tord *Axe-Wielding Maniac (Antagonist) Plot The episode starts off with Edd looking around and getting hit by a jack-o-lantern. Edd tries to get the pumpkin off but it was stuck to his head. While Edd wanders around blinded by the pumpkin, Matt sees him and hits Edd in the head with a sledgehammer, making his head explode into pieces and decapititating him. It continues with Edd and the gang at Edd's House. Tom is reading a newspaper, Edd and Tord are playing Zombies Ate My Neighbors, and Matt is watching them. Edd hurls an insult to the Hockey Mask Wearing Freak he just blasted in the video game. Suddenly, the monster blasts his way into the house through the wall. He roars at them, causing everyone to scream for ten seconds. Everyone then runs away into the next room while the monster throws two axes that misses them. While hiding behind a wall, Edd looks over the doorway. Tord asks him if the coast is clear Edd replies "Nope" and it's revealed that the top part of his head is sliced off. He falls to the ground with his brain flying off his head. The monster catches up to them and makes a hole in the wall. Everyone runs and hides. They manage to fool the monster. Matt hides behind some curtains and Tom wears a lamp shade on his head. The monster stops at Tord who is holding up a picture frame and smiling, unaware that the real Tord was sneaking away from him. Tord meets up with Tom. Tom reassures him that they lost him when a sword stabs him in the back. Tom questions "Since when did axe-weilding maniacs carry around swords?" The monster drags the sword out of Tom, causing a spurt of blood to splash all over Tord. The chase ensues when Tord and Matt run down the hallway. Matt runs into a closet with Tord following him. Tord then pushes Matt out of the closet and locks the door, causing Matt to bang on the door in panic to get in. The monster catches up to Matt. Matt kicks the monster in the balls and slowly backs away. Unfortunately, he backs into the basement stairs and falls down. The monster kicks the door of the closet down. He approaches Tord, taking the cap off the bottom of the axe, revealing a stake. He stabs and kills Tord while he screams in terror. After killing everyone, the monster cleans the blood off his axe while whistling. Edd's ghost taps his shoulder and pulls his mask and releases it, knocking him out. Tom and Tord's ghost float over to Edd as he wonders where Matt went. Matt comes up from the stairs, injured and bloody. He notices everyone's ghost and dies of a heart attack. The scene changes to Edd, Matt Tom, and Tord carrying the monster over the city. They throw him off a cliff where his head gets impaled by a spiky rock. The monster's giant red ghost then rises up to get revenge on them. Suddenly, a ghost trap is put underneath them and everyone gets sucked in. The ghostbusters are then seen along with Luigi. Gallery EDS1.PNG|The title of the episode. EDSo1.PNG|Everyone's doing their own thing. EDS3.PNG|"Ha! Take that you Hockey Mask Wearing Freak!" EDS4.PNG|The monster doesn't approve of Edd's comment. EDS5.PNG|Everyone runs for their life. Tord_Edd.PNG|"Is the coast clear? EDS6.PNG|"Nope." Fake_Tord.PNG|Tord's dummy EDS8.PNG|"What the? Since when do axe wielding maniacs carry around swords?" EDS9.PNG|Matt and Tord run for the closet. Tord_Blood.PNG|Tord covered with blood EDS10.PNG|Tord pushes Matt out of the closet. EDS11.PNG|Matt kicks the monster. EDS12.PNG|Matt falls down the stairs. EDS14.PNG|Edd gets his revenge on the monster. EDS15.PNG|"Where'd Matt go?" EDS16.PNG|"AAHHH! My heart!" EDS17.PNG|Everyone carries the monster to a cliff. EDS18.PNG|The monster gets killed by a spiky rock. EDS19.PNG|The monster's ghost comes back for revenge. EDS20.PNG|A ghost trap starts to suck everyone in. EDS21.PNG|Ghostbusters! (and Luigi) Trivia *Edd was wearing a black T-shirt and Matt was wearing a grey long sleeve shirt in the intro, unlike the usual white shirt for Edd and purple shirt for Matt. *Luigi was taking a role as a Ghostbuster, a reference to his ghost-catching themed GameCube game "Luigi's Mansion" and the Nintendo 3DS game "Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon". **On the other hand, Luigi can be seen with his ghost-sucking vacuum, the Poltergust 3000. *Matt's line of "Not today, matey!" followed by a kick to the groin is a reference to the final episode of Red Dwarf, "Only the Good". *In the video game, the second player is pointlessly running into a hedge. *This is the third episode in which everyone dies; Edd's gets scalped, Tom literally gets backstabbed, the axe-wielding maniac impales Tord with a stake sharpened at the end of the former's axe, Matt gets a heart attack after falling down the stairs and seeing the ghosts, and the axe-wielding maniac is thrown to the cliff and impaled by spiked stones. All of them are sucked in a ghost trap thrown by the Ghostbusters. *The icon that shows how many enemies are left is replaced by a clown. *One of the ghostbusters has a shotgun. *Everyone were wearing T-shirts instead of their usual hoodies. *Tord was probably traumatised after seeing Edd & Tom being murdered. *When Tord and Matt were running torwards the closet, Matt's shirt is more purplish than lavander. *Tom is reading SKA weekly, referencing is youtube name, TomSka *It is unexplained how the Axe Maniac had two axes, and a sword (pointed out by Tom), when you only see him with an axe. *The freak never got blood on his axe, yet he's wiping blood off it after he kills the four. *This is one of the few Eddisodes to include strong use of profanity. After Matt kicks the Axe wielding Maniac, before he falls down the stairs he shouts "Oh bollocks!" In Random Bits, it has Tord swearing and Edd swears in Zombeh Attack 2. *After screaming at the guys, the axe-wielding monster has to wait some time till he can start chasing. *The hockey mask wearing freak is actually fooled by the portrait of Tord. *Although it was fake, the Tord portrait's eyes moved. *Matt fell down the stairs although they didint have a upstairs untill Hammer and Fail after Tord left Watch the Video Here *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oN1l1B52eXA *http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/406457 Category:Episodes Category:Halloween Specials Category:Non-Canon Category:Eddsworld